No serás tumbada
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: En las noches donde la tristeza impera sobre Rose siempre hay una maravillosa troll ahí para ella. /RoseMary, hurt/comfort, drabble.


No eran pocas las veces en las que Rose se encontraba a sí misma en esa situación. Era una típica en personas como ella: creativas, más inteligentes de lo sano para una mente humana, con tal pasado... Había aprendido a aceptar que eran ocurrencias que cuando se daban, se daban, y no había mucho que se le pudiera hacer.

Lo que no quitaba que el abatimiento emocional le recorriera el cuerpo. Conocía los motivos por los cuales tal se instauraba en ella, corroyéndola y apagándola y consiguiendo que terminara en un charco de tristeza. Esas razones no eran nada fuera de lo común: un pasado traumático, desniveles emocionales... Aquellas que típicamente harían a incluso la más fuerte desmoronarse de tanto en cuanto.

Rose había adquirido fuerza de creerse los muros que levantaba delante de la gran mayoría. Tenía bien claro que no era ningún tipo de debilucha, ya que si había llegado hasta aquí, no había manera de que hubiera sido por coincidencia.

Pero se sentía mal, a veces.

Y todas y cada una de estas veces su preciosa -interior y exteriormente-, ocurrente, perfecta a sus ojos esposa estaba allí para socorrerla. Le daba cobijo en sus brazos y, pese a no ser la más empática, la suavizaba con sus palabras. Rose la amaba con toda su alma, y conociendo la reciprocidad de sus emociones, era un poco más feliz.

Hoy era de esos días en los que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y decidía no ser racional para elegir hacerla pasar un mal rato.

No sintió reparo alguno al reclamar la atención de Kanaya, que estaba ya en casa después del trabajo. Estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor leyendo un libro.

-Kanaya, me... -paró un momento, mirando al suelo des del lugar del sofá donde estaba sentada- Digamos que el comportamiento de mis hormonas ha visto tiempos mejores -anunció con una sonrisa poco alegre. Miró a Kanaya, para ver que ella también la estaba mirando con ojos reflejando curiosidad pero también conocimiento de la situación.

-Si no fuera porque he aprendido a leer el lenguaje corporal humano con una tasa de error mínima, diría que estás caliente -le dejó ir. Rose no pudo evitar que se le saliera una risa por la nariz.

-Créeme que si solo fuera eso sería mucho, mucho mejor... Y más placentero para mí, en más de un sentido. Pero desgraciadamente mi libido es ocasionalmente superado por mi melancolía, como ya sabes, y... En fin.

No pasó ni un segundo hasta que Kanaya cerró su libro sin siquiera marcar la página y se dirigió hasta Rose con la faz preocupada y afligida a niveles iguales. Se le sentó al lado, muslo contra el suyo y cabeza encajada en el espacio entre el hombro y la cabeza de Rose.

-Rose, amor... -delante de la reluctancia de la otra a articular palabras, Kanaya siguió hablando- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama y tenemos una sesión extensiva y exhaustiva de abrazos?

-Me... Me deleitaría en enorme cantidad, honestamente -le respondió con una sonrisa triste pero honesta, llena de amor.

La troll siempre sabía qué hacer para hacerla sentirse mejor. La conocía como a un libro leído y releído; como a una persona que incontables veces había abierto lo más profundo de su ser a ella. Todo esto conducía a crear un lazo irrompible y precioso entre las dos, habiéndose Kanaya abierto al igual a ella. Por todo eso, junto con otros motivos igual de preciados, la amaba. Su corazón entero pertenecía a ella, sin miedo de entregárselo. Sabía que lo trataría cual reliquia.

Kanaya le posó un beso en la sien a Rose, y le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda para ayudarla a levantarse. No sin un suspiro lo hizo, Kanaya con ella.

Una vez derechas lo primero que hizo la vampira fue dar un abrazo sentido a su mujer. Pasaron dos segundos hasta que la humana reaccionó, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Kanaya y amarrándose a ella fuertemente. Enterró la cabeza en uno de los hombros de la otra, sien contra su cuello. Las manos de Kanaya encontraron automáticamente su camino hasta el pelo de Rose, por el cual pasaron sus dedos y acariciaron, rascando suavemente la parte rapada con el pelo corto de abajo.

-Rose, mi amor, mi preciosa. No hay tormenta que te pueda tumbar completamente, aunque si a veces te tambaleas como ahora, no pasa absolutamente nada -esta afirmación sincera fue seguida con un asentimiento de Rose, sin ganas de levantar ni la cabeza ni la voz- Vamos a la cama.


End file.
